


25 Years Later

by Masseffecter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffecter/pseuds/Masseffecter
Summary: Leads on from Truth and Forgiveness.Sorry just had this stuck in my head!Reyes sees Scott and his daughter years later. His daughter is very curious about Reyes.





	25 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Always makes me sad to think about Reyes being left alone but needed to get this out of my head!
> 
> Also, in my head canon Dian is Gil's genetic child and Meri is Scott's, but all of them (including Jill) are a family.

It wasn’t often Reyes came to the Hyperion, though today there were a few deals that he would rather oversee personally. If he was honest with himself, he could have had someone else arrange the deals, but he hoped to see Scott.

It had been a long time since he had last seen him. After their original meeting on the Hyperion, Scott had occasionally visited him on Kadara when his team were passing through, though the last time must have been at least a decade ago. Ryder was an efficient Pathfinder and there was becoming less and less reason for him to visit already colonised planets. Though he may have retired now, Reyes suspected he wouldn’t be quite so easily removed from the post, for all that he hadn’t wanted it originally.

It was always bittersweet seeing Ryder, but Reyes knew he would never be able to stop himself. He had accepted a long time ago that Scott had moved on, he had a family which didn’t involve him. But something kept him returning. 

On his second day there, he worried he wouldn’t see Ryder before he had to leave later that day, but as he rounded the corner, he almost missed the man, sat on a railing, next to a much younger woman.

Reyes recalled back to his youth. Every time he had seen Ryder, he had been wearing either his Initiative clothing or his armour. But now he sat there wearing jeans and a casual shirt with the sleeves rolled back, looking more relaxed than he had even seen him. He had broadened since they had first met, but still had that same lithe body that suggested he was still keeping fit in one way or another. His face had lost some of its youthfulness, but he had still aged gracefully and didn’t look his age. He hair was going grey at the temples, but his eyes were still just as bright as they had been 25 years ago, full of curiosity.

Reyes flicked his eyes over to the woman and knew immediately it had to be his daughter. She was beautiful, with the same blue eyes and dark hair of her dad.

Reyes now considered whether it was actually sensible to go talk to Scott, but his feet made the decision before his brain could decide.

“...join the Militia? I just want to be like you?” Reyes caught the end of the woman’s sentence.

“Not a chance sweety.”

“Well I’ll become a smuggler then!” She exclaimed determinedly. 

Ryder laughed and as he did so, spotted Reyes, giving him a small smile. “Don’t think I can’t stop that too.”

“Oh really?” She replied as Reyes reached them.

“Hey Reyes, please can you make sure my daughter never becomes a smuggler?”

Reyes smiled. “I can ensure she never becomes a good smuggler.”

“That’ll do.” Ryder laughed, a sound still as perfect as the day he met the Pathfinder.

“Dad! You have ties to the criminal underground? Who and what is this man to be able to promise you that?”

“I really can’t confirm or deny what this man is.” Ryder smirked at Reyes. “But, this is Reyes Vidal. Reyes, this is my daughter Meri.”

“Reyes Vidal? As in the guy Dad absolutely hates?” Meri crooked an eyebrow.

“That’s the one.” Scott grinned back at her.

“You ever going to tell me why Dad hates him so much?”

“Me personally? Not a chance, I prefer not to sleep on the couch.” Meri glared at her Father.

“It’s nice to know I’m well loved in the Ryder family.” Reyes smiled.

Meri gave a wicked grin. “Well you are pretty hot.”

“Meri!” Ryder admonished.

Reyes gave a surprised and hearty laugh. “Like Father like daughter, Ryder?”

“Reyes!” Scott tilted his head back, covering his face with his hands in mock embarrassment.

“No way...Seriously? You have to tell me, is that why Dad hates him?”

Scott groaned. “There may be a chance that it has something to do with that, but I swear I will ground your ass it you even consider mentioning any of this to your Father! In fact, don’t mention it to anyone.”

Meri laughed. “Don’t worry Dad, I’ve got your back. And I'm too old to ground! I'm 22 now!"

“I will ground you no matter your age! And come to think of it, there will be no discussion of hotness. He is over twice your age young lady. And you!” He gave a pretend glare at Reyes. "Don't think I can't still kick your ass."

“Eww I’m not going to hook up with a guy that my Dad tapped first. Just wondering how you pulled him.” Meri aimed a mischievous grin at Reyes who was struggling not to laugh at the bizarre conversation. 

“I’ll have you know I was considered quite attractive when I was young!”

“And you’ve only improved with age, my friend.” Reyes grinned.

“Ugh. And this is why all my friends always insist on coming to my house.” Meri grumbled. “Is there anyone you haven’t slept with?”

“Anyone? You have two people on that list of yours, how is that even considered the majority of people?”

“You also slept with Aunt Peebee!”

“She seriously told you that? I’m going to be having words with her about what is appropriate to tell my kids.”

“You had sex with Peebee?” Reyes asked.

“Oh come on! It was a really long time ago! Right! We are so not having this conversation anymore! No doubt I’m already in trouble.” Scott frowned.

Meri smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry, I won’t mention any of this, but you might want to go mention that we bumped into your friend here, because that totally will get back.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry Reyes, will try catch up with you later, but I need to go do some damage control.” Scott patted Reyes on the arm before jogging off leaving his daughter behind.

Reyes waited a minute, but Meri didn’t leave. “You’re not going with him?”

“Nah. Damage control usually ends in sex and I really don’t want to be around for that.” Meri noticed Reyes’ barely there wince. Which she considered as she offered him a seat.

Reyes sat carefully, not really sure what to say to the woman. “Not many children speak to their parents so easily about...all that.”

She grinned at him. “Well Dad’s pretty easy going. We’ve always had a very open relationship. He wants me to know I can talk about anything and he won't judge. Very much ‘I’ll accept it as long as you don’t lie’ method.” Meri noticed a second wince.

“So he’s not a strict parent then?”

“Not usually. My Mum is the disciplinarian of the family. My other Dad is the most chill. Dad - Ryder sorry, is fine but will lose his shit if you go too far. It’s only happened once, I wouldn’t dare again. And that was because of lying.” Meri saw the increasing sadness on Reyes’ face. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, but were you and Dad like...a couple?”

Reyes looked up at her, surprised. “Ah...no, we never quite got there.”

“What happened?”

“Perhaps you can blame your discipline on me. I lied to him, pretty majorly and he decided that I wasn’t worth the risk.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did you love him?”

Reyes remained quiet for a moment. “I did. Still do. Perhaps if I’d been that honest at the time, I could have kept him. But I’m glad he’s happy. And he seems to have a lovely family.”

Meri returned him a sad smile. “You never met anyone else?”

“Ah, no. Not like him. He made me a better person because he believed in me. No one else has come close to offering that. I just like to see him once in awhile. Try and remind myself why I don’t let myself fall completely off into deep end. I still want to be as good as I can for him.”

Meri nodded, surprised at the honestly. “Does he know you love him?”

“I’m fairly sure he does. Which is why he makes himself scarce after a little while. I don’t think he likes upsetting me.”

“And yet you come?”

“And yet I come.”

“Not that I’m not grateful, because you’ve certainly filled in some gaps. But why would you tell me all this? Especially if the reason you broke up is because you lied.”

Reyes gave her a kind smile. “I guess partially because of my lie. And partially because you are so incredibly like him. I feel as though I am confessing my sins when I tell you and will probably be the closest I ever get to telling him. I certainly don’t wish to put him in an awkward situation. In fact, I’m sorry for putting you in one.”

“No. Please don’t be. I’m close to my Dad, but you’ve made me feel closer by telling me something I otherwise would never have found out. If you ever want or need to talk, you can message me. You know, if I’m the only one you feel you can talk with.”

Reyes patted her on the shoulder in a fatherly gesture. “I see you have inherited your Father’s goodness and empathy too. Thank you Meri. Maybe I will one day. But for now, it is probably best for me to leave. It has been an honour meeting you.”

“You as well. Good luck.”

And with that Reyes headed back to his shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to add a second chapter of the alternate world where Ryder never fell for anyone else and make the ending a little happier for Reyes, but will see how it goes!


End file.
